


Bam's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [3]
Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hangover, M/M, unnatural chipperness in the early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Bam's too tired to deal with this shit.





	Bam's Turn

Bam woke up with a murderous headache. He glanced to his wristwatch. It was half past eight, way to early to be up. Especially since he spent last night getting shitfaced with Ville. He asked himself why he was awake at this ungodly hour when he became aware of a loud noise. After a while he decided the noise was music and it came from the bathroom.

Bam struggled out of the bed to kill whoever disturbed his sleep. He entered the bathroom just to find Ville screech along to “Dancing Queen”. Bam didn’t even know that Ville could sing that off-key, but much worse than the singing was the dancing. Ville was only clothed in a towel and did all kinds of odd disco dance moves.

For a long time Bam just stood there mouth hanging open watching Ville’s ungraceful movements, wondering how the towel actually managed to stay around the hips and listening to something that even the most generous person couldn’t call singing.

Ville on the other hand was totally oblivious to his presence. Finally Bam regained control over his vocal chords, “Ville! What are you doing? How can you actually be awake? How can you be sober?”

Ville stopped dead and gave Bam a serious look. “Finnish constitution.” Then he started giggling and howling along the next song. This time it was “Staying alive”.

Bam’s terror grew when Ville’s towel started to slip down his waist. This process got accelarated when Ville started to shake his ass. He could already see the entire heartagram tattoo.

Bam caught himself staring and thinking things about Ville that made him blush. It was definitely far too early to deal with those fantasies, so Bam just fled the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated:)


End file.
